Cinderella's live
by Emilia1987
Summary: This story is about Cinderella and prince Charming (Frederick) When they were little and how the meet each other again when they are addults. Please review.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Cinderella's live

This will be my first big fan fiction. Please review.

Chapter 1: The beginning

The kingdom was filled with joy. The queen had just given birth to a prince. The queen, named Alexandra, called her son Frederick. She called her son to her brother who had died recently of the plague. The king, named Henry, was delighted with his new born son.

Four years later Cinderella was born. She was a beautiful baby girl. Her parents loved her and they were proud of her. The name of her mother was: Harriet Tremaine and the name of her father was Thomas.

The family lived happily together until Harriet got ill. Cinderella was five years old and her mother had typhus. Harriet had a high fever. The doctor told Thomas that Harriet had catch the disease when she had visited the fisherman's wife that day. Cinderella was not allowed to see her mother again. After four weeks of suffer Harriet died. Thomas and Cinderella cried when the funeral directors carried Harriet away. A week later Harriet was buried. Thomas hired a governess to teach his daughter languages, history, poem and other things. Thomas was working and he did not pay attention to Cinderella.

The governess, named Rachel, loved Cinderella. She did everything with Cinderella. Rachel learned Cinderella how to dance, sing, and write.

Four years later Thomas felt guilty about how he treated his daughter.

"Cinderella I'm sorry for ignoring you all the time. I love you very much and I won't do it again. How about going on a picnic just you and me?" Thomas said.

Cinderella smiled. "It alright daddy, I know that you are sad about mother death. She was the light in our lives. But we can be happy together. I like the picnic idea."

Thomas looked at his daughter. She liked dancing, reading, and singing. But she also loved it to get dirty when she played in the mud. Perhaps she needed a mother. Thomas took Cinderella with him to the town. The duke of the king had an announcement to make:

"Her majesty the queen Alexandra is pregnant. She is going to have the baby in two months."

Thomas and Cinderella walked into the bakers shop. They bought some breads and cakes and after that they went on the picnic. When they walked to the field there was already someone.

"Look daddy we are not alone." Said Cinderella.

"You are right Cinderella. But just wait a minute. I know who he is. It is the king. We went to university together." Thomas looked surprised when Henry recognised him too.

"Thomas haven't seen each other too long. I see that you have a daughter. Frederick come here. This is my old friend from university and this is his daughter Cinderella. Say hello"

Frederick looked at Cinderella and saw that she had hide herself behind her father. He was used to girls who were hiding themselves for him. But it was much better than looking for an option to escape them. Maybe there were also normal girls.

"Hello, my name is Frederick. What is your name?"

"My name is Cinderella Tremaine and I'm eight years old." She hoped that with mentioning her name he would finding her childish. But….

"I am twelve years old and would you like to build a hut?"

"Yes I would love to", Cinderella said.

Henry looked confused to Thomas. A girl who liked to build a hut? And his son was getting dirty again and Alexandra wouldn't like that. But when he saw the confused look in Thomas eye's he gave a sight of relieve. He was not the only one who was having problems with his child.

"Alright you can go but Cinderella be careful with your clothes." Thomas said.

Cinderella and Frederick became friends that afternoon. Henry and Thomas talked about their lives.

Suddenly the duke came run to the king.

"Your majesty, I have terrible news. It is the queen she….


	2. Chapter 2: Things are getting worse

**Chapter 2: Things are getting worse**

Henry stood frozen in the grass. Alexandra was already given birth to their second child. She was just 7 months pregnant. Frederick knew that his mother was too early.

"Father we have to go back to the castle." Frederick looked into the shocked eyes of his father.

"Is there anything we can do?" Cinderella asked. She remembered the moment that she couldn't see her mother again. The fair she had felt on that moment, she was feeling it again.

Thomas looked at his daughter. "We can't Cinderella. The only thing that we can do is hoping the queen will survive this."

"She will survive"! Shouted Frederick angrily. Henry looked desperate to Thomas. "Thank you, Cinderella, but as your father said, there is nothing we can do. Frederick we are going back to the castle."

With these words he left. Frederick promised Cinderella to visit her soon. She had told him where she lived, so he could visit her again.

In meanwhile Alexandra was having a hard time. The birth of the child was too early. Suddenly she heard Frederick calling for her. Alexandra wanted to deliver the baby first. After a last push the child cried. Alexandra had lost to much blood. The nurse knew that Alexandra would die. But how could she tell it? After taking care of Alexandra and the baby Frederick was allowed to see his mother.

"You have a little sister." Alexandra tried to smile. She felt that she was not going to live any longer, and this was the lost time that she could she her son.

"Mom please don't leave me and dad and my sister alone."

"Where is your father? We have to choose a name"

Henry came in. "Maby Madeleine?" He asked.

Alexandra smiled. They would call their daughter Madeleine. She felt that her strength was slipping away.

"Take care of Madeleine and Frederick, and Frederick you must promise to marry someone who you love."

"I will," said Frederick.

Alexandra took her lost breath and then she died. She was buried on a raining day a week later. Henry was quiet. He looked to Madeleine. How was he going to raise her? If she…. No couldn't think of her in that way. It wasn't her fault. But he felt angry. He would love her as he loved his son. He gave her to Frederick who carried her carefully to the castle. Frederick decided to protect his little sister. Knowing his father he wouldn't love her that much in the future. He hoped that he thought wrong.

A week after the funeral Frederick decided to visited Cinderella. He walked to her house and saw a women sitting in the house. Who could she be? He had never seen her. He rang the bell en Thomas answered the door.

"Is Cinderella here?"

"Yes she is, but I am married today. And we want to celebrate it."

"Please sir, I would like to talk to her. My mother…."

"Alright I will call her, CINDERELLA! You have a visitor.

Cinderella and Frederick walked away a few moments later. Cinderella had tears in her eyes. So she didn't like her stepmother, that was clear. Perhaps it was the right moment he came. They could help each other now.

"How are you?" Asked Cinderella.

"Terrible. But seeing your face, you are feeling terrible to. The woman I saw is your stepmother. How could your father marry her that quick. I haven't seen you for two weeks.

"It is a long story."

"I have the time," Frederick said.

FLASHBACK:

It was a few days after the death of Alexandra when Thomas came home. He had met a woman. She would be the perfect mother for Cinderella. Her name was Shannon and she had two daughters, Anastasia and Drusilla. She would teach Cinderella how she had to act like a lady. Cinderella would be 9 in two months, and she could not play into the mud anymore.

"Cinderella you act like a boy. When you met the prince for instance, you landed into the mud. You were building a hut. That is not the way of behaving yourself. So for now on you are not allowed to do these things. I forbid it you. I met a wonderful woman today. Her name is Shannon and she has two daughters about your age, Anastasia and Drusilla. They will be your stepfamily soon. She told me that she would teach you how to be a lady. We are going to marry in two weeks."

"Are you feeling well dad? You just met her and you are going to marry her? Father you can't be serious. And you never complained when I build huts and played outside."

"If you are not going to act like a lady, no one will marry you."

"Marry, dad I'm 8 years old!

"This conversation is over Cinderella."

Cinderella run away. Did wasn't her father, this was a stranger. Rachel tried to comfort Cinderella. But the only thing that she did was crying,

Cinderella met her new stepfamily a week later. They were arrogant. Shannon was jealous because of Cinderella's beauty, the could sing better than her daughters and she was kind to everyone. Including her and she wasn't nice to Cinderella.

The wedding was awful. Anastasia and Drusilla were the bridesmaids. Cinderella was just standing there as she didn't belong to the family. After the wedding they went home. She saw someone coming to the door. It was Frederick…

"That's the story. And how was your week?"

"Well my week was one big nightmare. My father doesn't pay any attention to my little sister Madeleine. He want her to be reached by governess. He is blaming her for the fact that mom died. I don't recognise my father either. He would never do something like this. I will help Madeleine with het lessons and problems when she is older. For now all I can do is help the nurse with taking care of her."

"You right."

Frederick brought Cinderella back to her house. It was getting dark. His father wouldn't glad if he was late again. Thomas was angry because they were gone all afternoon. Frederick gave him a invitation for the horse riding trip next week. After that he left.

Shannon hit Cinderella to ground.

"That was for disobeying your father."

Cinderella run to her room in the tower of the house. She had to give up her room for Anastasia. She fall on her bed and cried. She missed her mother, and her new friend.

**I would like to hear your opinion of the story. Is there something I must change? Tips are welcome. And thanks for the review. **


	3. Chapter 3: Lost in the forest

**Chapter 3: Lost in the forest**

The horse riding trip was a week later. Frederick went to Henry. "How many groups will take part of the horse riding trip?"

"There are four groups. You will join group 4 together with Cinderella. I believe she is your new friend?"

"Yes that's right. I will keep an eye on Cinderella."

In the meantime Cinderella was ready for the horse riding trip. Shannon looked to Cinderella. She warned Cinderella to stay away from Frederick. Shannon was jealous because she knew that Frederick didn't like Drusilla and Anastasia. Cinderella nodded. She was scared for Shannon because she abused her. Cinderella had several bruises on her arms and neck.

A few hours later they arrived at the palace. The rest of Cinderella's family was in another group. Cinderella sight of relief, the trip was going to be nice.

"It is now 3 o'clock. We will be back at the palace at 6 o'clock this evening. Enjoy the trip." Said Henry.

Cinderella was good in horse riding. Frederick and Cinderella found each other after ten minutes. Group four rode to fast for the children. After an hour they couldn't see the group anymore. De duke was scared. He was also in group four and he had to keep an eye on Cinderella and the prince. But he wasn't paying attention and now he couldn't find them anymore. The king would be furious with him.

"How is your little sister?"

"My father doesn't pay much attention to her. Madeleine is a quit baby. She sleeps the entire night. The governess, Anne, takes care of Madeleine. She is very kind. I help her whenever I can. I feel guilty when my father is spending time with me. He should also do that with Madeleine. He is also angry with me because in his opinion a prince should not care about his sister. I don't understand my father. How could I blame Madeleine for the death of my mother. My dad said that I betrayed my mother by loving my little sister. I miss my mother Cinderella. She would never let any of us down. She would take care of everyone. How was your week?"

"My week wasn't that nice to. My stepmother abused me. I am doing chores. I don't mind that. But I don't like to work the entire day. Everytime when I cleaned something she checked it. When she is not satisfied with my work she hit me. My father knows it, but I thing he doesn't care. Uhmm Frederick I don't recognise this part of the woods. Do you know where we are?

"I have no idea. The group drove to far and I can't see the duke either."

Cinderella and Frederick rode deeper and deeper in the forest. It was 5 o'clock and they had to be back in the palace in one hour. Frederick realised that they were lost. A forester saw them.

"What are you children doing here?"

"We are lost. Do you know the way back to the palace sir?" Asked Frederick.

"Yes of course. Follow this path to the end. By the river is a bridge. Go right after the bridge. Then you see the palace. It is not difficult."

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome."

Cinderella and Frederick rode to the bridge. It was dark already. Cinderella horse didn't see the side of the bridge. He fell into the river. The river was deep and the horse sank to the bottom of the river.

"Cinderella!" Frederick jumped of his horse and jumped into the river. He couldn't see Cinderella. He dived several times. Where was she. He dived again he saw Cinderella moving trying to get out of the river. Frederick grabbed Cinderella by her waist. After a few minutes he got her out of the river. Cinderella's breath was steady. But they were wet and Cinderella's horse died.

Frederick helped Cinderella to his horse.

It was ten o'clock in the evening and Frederick and Cinderella weren't back at the palace. Henry was furious with the duke. Guards went searching for them. After another hour they heard callings: "They are back!"

"Look Cinderella there is the castle. We found our way back. Listen it was not our fault that we couldn't keep up with the rest of the group. They rode too quick."

They entered the palace. Henry was angry.

"Where have you been Frederick? I said you had to stay with the group."

"But father, they rode to quickly. We couldn't keep up with them."

"That is nonsense. When I was your age…."

"Your majesty, Frederick speaks the truth they couldn't keep up with the group. The balance of the children isn't that good that they can ride quick." Said the duke.

"Thomas and Shannon what do you think of this story."

"I think we have to forbid them to see each other again. Every time when they are together there are problems. Shannon was right about my daughter. She had to stay out of Fredericks way. I will punish my daughter for that. On my wedding day the two of them went for a walk. They were gone the rest of that afternoon. I wanted to celebrate my wedding with the rest of my family. But no she had to do what she wanted. And look what happens. Nothing but problems. Shannon saw immediately how Cinderella is. She has a bad influence on your son." Shannon nodded at the words of her husband. She enjoyed this moment. The way would be free for her daughters. They would meet him when they had reached the age of 18. Cinderella would be there servant. Thomas had agreed with that.

Frederick lost his temper. "Don't speak in that way about your own daughter. Cinderella is my best friend. It was not her fault. But you only see what you want to see. You didn't like our friendship at the moment we met. And for you madam, you are so jealous of your own stepdaughter. Don't you think that I didn't see the bruises on her arms?..."

"Frederick Charming enough!" Shouted the king. "How dare you to speak in such a way to adults? A prince never gets rude to his subjects."

"Your majesty there is a horse missing" The stable was shaking. How would the king react at this news. He wasn't himself anymore after the death of queen Alexandra.

Frederick told his father the story of the river. The king listened.

"Frederick I forbid you to see Cinderella again. As Thomas said the two of you means trouble. I don't think it is Cinderella's fault, but yours."

"No please don't" Pleaded Cinderella crying. Frederick took Cinderella into his arms.

"I know where you live. I will visit you when I have reached the age of 18. My father can't forbid me than to see you. We stay friends." Whispered Frederick in Cinderella's ear."

Frederick took Cinderella into his arms. But Thomas dragged Cinderella away. When they came Shannon abused Cinderella again. Thomas looked at it but he did nothing. Cinderella cried it out of pain and begged her stepmother to stop.

"You will be our servant. Here are you new clothes. My daughters have burned your other clothes."

She hit Cinderella to the ground. The family went to bed. After 3 hours Cinderella stood up, climbed up the stairs and reached her room.

She cried herself into sleep.

Frederick run to his little sister. He felt a sleep. Missing his mother more then ever.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm really happy with them. I hope you will continue with writing a review. Tips are always welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4: The new queen and a reunion

**Chapter 4: The new queen and a reunion **

Time went by and Cinderella was forced to work in her own house. Her best friend, her governess, had been fired. Cinderella worked very hard. She felt not alone because Anastasia became a nice person over the years. Cinderella was now 16 years old, and Frederick was 20 years old. Cinderella hadn't seen Frederick, although he had promised to visit her when he was 18 years old. Cinderella felt sad about it, but she suspected the king would force Frederick into trouble when he visit her, the other possibility was that he had forgotten her.

Frederick had been watched since he was 18 years old. His father knew that Frederick would visited Cinderella. Henry had threatened Frederick with the fact that he would cause trouble for Cinderella when he visited her. Frederick knew his father would do that, so he let Cinderella alone. He felt guilty about it.

In the meantime Henry was in love with a woman. Her name was Elizabeth. She was 10 years younger than the king. Henry met Elizabeth at a ball and they got married a few months later.

Madeleine was eight years old. She was reached by a governess and she spoke only with Henry when it was necessary. Frederick was her best friend and he was her brother. Frederick helped her with her studies and he comforted her when she was sad. Madeleine and Frederick met Elizabeth that day. First they were both scared, their father had a terrible taste when it came to woman for the last few years.

"Frederick and Madeleine hurry up!" Shouted Anne, the governess of Madeleine. Madeleine draw a funny face. Frederick and Anne laughed.

"Come on."

Frederick and Madeleine walked to the throne room. Their father was already there with Elizabeth.

"Children this is Elizabeth, she is your new mother." Said Henry.

Elizabeth saw that Frederick and Madeleine didn't know what to say. She wanted to help them. Henry had not spoken often of his children. It wasn't hard to see that his relationship with his children was terrible.

"Welcome in our family," said Frederick after a long silence. He hoped that Elizabeth would be kind.

"Thank you. Perhaps we can walk in the garden and talk."

Henry had something to do, so it was 45 minutes later when Elizabeth, Frederick and Madeleine walked in the garden. When Elizabeth asked how Alexandra was, Madeleine cried. Frederick explained to her that his father blamed Madeleine for the death of their mother. Elizabeth was shocked, this was not her Henry they were talking about. Henry was always kind to her.

"Dear Madeleine, of course it is not your fault. Listen I am not your real mother, but I will do everything to help you. I will treat both of you as my own children. You may always talk to me about your mother. I lost my mother to when I was 9 years old. My father remarried 2 years later. My stepmother was very kind, and she treated me like her own daughters. I see my stepsisters as my own sisters."

"Thank you for your kindness. When I was 12 old I met a girl. Her name is Cinderella, she is the daughter of sir Thomas, and she has a stepmother named Shannon. Cinderella and I caused trouble in my father's onion. We were not allowed to see each other. She was my best friend. Her stepmother is very bad. She mistreated Cinderella and forced her to be a servant in her own house. I promised Cinderella to visit her when I was 18, but when I reached that age my father promised me to cause Cinderella into trouble so she would end up in prison. That is why I never saw her again."

"I will talk with your father about that Frederick. It is against the law."

Madeleine was happy. She had a mother, a parent who cared about her. Elizabeth talked to Henry about Cinderella that night. Henry was forced to let Frederick free in this case. Frederick was allowed to see Cinderella again.

It was 5 o'clock the next morning. Cinderella fed the animals, made the fire, and swept the garden. She searched for branches in the forest behind her house. Suddenly she heard a horse. She turned around to see who was coming. The branches fall out her hands.

"Hello Cinderella, remember me?" Asked Frederick.

"Remember you? You are my best friend." Yelled Cinderella happily.

They jumped into each other's arms. Frederick explained why he didn't visit her. Cinderella understood his reason. And a stepmother who was kind? So it was possible.

"But how will you visit me, my father will not be happy with it."

"Hmmm. Well I can visit you every morning and help you with your chores. I think you are doing that?"

"Yes, that is right. But you are the prince. The prince is not supposed to running a household."

"Perhaps. And yes I am the prince of this country, but it doesn't mean that I'm too high in rank that I cannot help other people. To be honest I also help the servants now and then. I don't mind when your father sees me."

Cinderella smiled. She had her friend back.

"I would like you to meet my sister. I told her very much about you and she can't wait to meet you."

"It would be a pleasure to meet your sister.

"Cinderella! Where is my breakfast? O you useless child…. Why didn't I sell you to that man on the market yesterday? Come her I will punish you for not making my breakfast on time…." Shannon found Cinderella with Frederick.

"Oh your majesty, how nice to see you…"

"Good morning. I overheard your speech and I will tell you this mam. I forbid you to abuse Cinderella, and you will not sell her to anyone. As you know, it is forbidden. When I hear from Cinderella that you hit her or I see new bruises, you will be standing at the market where people can throw tomatoes to you. At the end you can end up in prison. So if I were you I would be very careful mam."

"But your majesty. You can't do that. I am a lady."

"O yes I can. For the law I am an adult and I have the authority . I'm sorry for the fact that I can't change the fact that Cinderella is a servant in her own house. But I can protect her for her abusers. You will see me here every morning helping Cinderella with her chores as long she is a servant here. That will end until she is restored in the position as the daughter from your husband. So it is up to you…"

Shannon was furious. What would people in town think of her? Frederick put her in a difficult situation. She would be very careful, and not abuse Cinderella. She didn't like the idea of standing at the market where people were throwing tomatoes to her….

**Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them and the tip. I red over my story and I think I have changed all the spelling faults. Sorry if they are still some faults. English is not my mother language. Tips are always welcome ****. I look forward to read the new reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5: Cinderella got ill

**Chapter 5: Cinderella got ill**

Frederick had helped Cinderella with her chores that morning. Shannon was not happy with the situation but there was nothing that she could do about it. Frederick obliged Shannon to give Cinderella more spare time.

"I have to go back to the castle. Madeleine is waiting for me. I promised Madeleine to help her with her lessons. She doesn't like mathematic, but she is great with languages. See you in two days."

"Thank you so much for your help Frederick. Since you are coming every morning my life became easier for me."

Three months had passed since Frederick had reunited his friendship with Cinderella. Cinderella had met Madeleine too. They became good friends.

It was raining that afternoon. Drusilla wanted to eat fish that evening, and the best fish man of the area was in town that day.

"Mom I want to eat fish today."

"But Drusilla you know that it is raining. We cannot send Cinderella out in the rain. She has a cold right now.

"Nonsense. Your sister is never sick. She went out in the rain last month. Was she sick the day after? No. Cinderella!"

"But mother it is cold outside. The temperature is decreasing." Said Anastasia worried.

Cinderella came in the room. "Yes stepmother?"

"Cinderella you are going to Mr Johnson. Your sister want to eat fish for this evening."

"But stepmother Mr Johnson is 10 miles away from here and it is raining. May I go to Mr Smith?"

"No you are going to Mr Johnson. You are going to walk, because your father has already the carriage. And I wouldn't give you the carriage anyway. Of you go now, you know where he is."

"Yes stepmother. What sort of fish do you want to eat? "

"We want to eat smoked salmon tonight."

Cinderella grabbed her coat, and left. The rain came down faster. She sneezed a few times. Soon she saw nothing. Cinderella walked through the grass and her clothes and shoes were soaked. She was cold and she was hungry. It was two hours later when she finally reached Mr Johnson shop.

"Good day Cinderella. Let me guess smoked salmon…. You look terrible. Poor girl, are you sick?"

"I don't feel well. But you are right about the smoked salmon sir." Cinderella tried to smile, but she was to weak. She bought the salmon and left the shop. Mr Johnson felt terrible.

After Frederick helped his sister with her mathematic he went hunting. It started to rain when he rode back to the castle.

In the meanwhile Cinderella was shivering from the cold. She had just left town when she came in the forest. She felt her strength sinking. Come on you can't give up.

Thomas got home." What is staying on the menu this evening?"

"Smoked salmon, said Shannon, but Cinderella isn't home yet. It is always the same thing with that useless child. She is never on time. Dinner will be later I'm afraid."

"Hmmm." Said Thomas. He went to his study to read his new book.

Cinderella felt weak. She stumbled several times. She walked into an open field, her feet slipped away into the wet grass. She lay on the ground and everything went black…

It was two hours later and Cinderella wasn't back. Thomas got worried. Maybe she was with Frederick discussing a book or something like that. When she met him somewhere she always forgot the time. But she was never so late as now. Well I will take a look in the palace. Thomas took the carriage and drove to the castle.

When he entered the castle he saw the grand duke. The grand duke hadn't seen Cinderella either. The grand duke walked to the king his office. Henry was having thee with his family. Henry was glad to see Thomas.

"Thomas old friend how are you?"

"I'm alright. Thank you. But I'm worried about Cinderella. She went out to Mr Johnson to buy some salmon, but she didn't came home. I wondered if she was with Frederick."

"If Cinderella was with me? No but I wish she was. You send her to Mr Johnson for fish in the rain? She has to walk through the forest, and it is dangerous there. Everyone knows there are robbers there. How could you?" Frederick was angry. He couldn't understand Thomas.

"I know which way she would take. I will take my horse and look for her."

"But it is dark" Cried Madeleine.

"I have to find her Madeleine. I will tell you how she is as soon I'm back alright?"

Elisabeth took Madeleine to her room. "I will read her favourite fairy tale to her. Be careful Frederick."

Frederick run to the stables and saddled his horse as fast as he could. He drove into the night. After a while he got into the open field. He smelled fish. Cinderella had to here somewhere. Than he saw her, she lay on the ground. Frederick jumped of his horse and run to Cinderella.

"Cinderella are you alright? Please talk to me."

"Frederick? I'm so cold." Frederick removed his warm cape and wrapped Cinderella in the cape. He placed his arms around Cinderella and carried her to his horse. He placed Cinderella in a protective position, so she couldn't fell of the horse. He rode carefully back to the palace.

Elisabeth run to the door. "What happened?"

"Quick call the doctor. She has a high fever and she is breathing heavily. I will take her to my room. I will sleep in one of the guestrooms for a while."

Frederick placed Cinderella on his bed. The doctor came quickly. He examined Cinderella.

"She is in a cruises right now. We will know more tomorrow. When she survives this night than she will get through it. But I can't give you any hope. I'm afraid she is going to die your majesty. I'm coming back around eleven o'clock."

The doctor left the room. Frederick looked to Cinderella. She was seventeen right now. He had falling in love with her. How better he knew her, how more he fall in love with her. Of course he knew her faults, but who hadn't faults?

"Please don't leave me. I love you….

**Thank you for the reviews. When you have a tip, they are welcome. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6: Will Cinderella live?

**Chapter 6: Will Cinderella live?**

It was a quarter to twelve. Frederick sat nervous near to Cinderella's bed. She was shaking and sweating caused by the high fever. The doctor was also in the room. He felt worried about Cinderella. She was breathing to fast and he wanted Frederick to go. He could see that Frederick was in love with Cinderella. Short after he had left the room for the first time he heard Frederick say:

"Please don't leave me. I love you."

He shouldn't see how Cinderella died. But Frederick refused to leave the room.

"I'm staying with her doctor. I won't leave her alone."

It was two hours later and Cinderella's temperature was still rising. Frederick decided to take away the blankets, and het opened the windows for fresh air. The doctor agreed with Fredericks actions. It was the only way to decrease the high temperature. A few moments later Cinderella started to twitch. She had no control over herself. Cinderella was scared. She couldn't open her eye's and let the others know that she wanted to live. Frederick and the doctor run away from the window to the bed. They laid Cinderella on her side so her tongue wouldn't slip in her throat and so she couldn't hurt herself.

In the meantime Madeleine was crying in Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth tried to let Madeleine sleep. But Madeleine didn't want to sleep until she was sure that her friend would survive. Henry and Thomas were in the library. Thomas wanted to go home, but he stayed. He knew that if he went home that Frederick would give him a lecture. Elizabeth didn't felt any sympathy for Thomas and neither for Shannon.

"Ssh try to sleep Madeleine."

Cinderella's was still twitching. Frederick used all his strength to hold Cinderella. Suddenly Cinderella didn't move anymore. She lied still in the bed.

The doctor felt her pulse, but he felt nothing. He froze, how was he going to tell this to Frederick.

"I'm sorry your highness, but I'm afraid that your friend past away."

Frederick was quiet. He was in shock. He still refused to leave the room. The doctor left the room and went to the library. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Your majesty. I have some bad news. I'm afraid that Cinderella past away"

"Thank you for all your help doctor."

"Thomas looked calm. I should go home now. I have to tell Shannon that Cinderella is gone."

"Of course. I'm so sorry for you Thomas."

"It is alright. Our relationship was not so good. I will let her burry as soon as possible."

Elizabeth and Madeleine came in while Thomas spoke this words. This was the moment that Elizabeth lost her temper.

"How dare you to say something like that! She was your daughter. You didn't love her because she remembered you too much of your first wife. What happened with you? I can't believe that a parent can feel that way when his own son or daughter dies. You have no feelings!

Henry said nothing. He agreed with Elizabeth, but he didn't like to admit it.

"Elizabeth is right about the part that it is terrible to say something like that about your own child."

"I'm sorry your majesties. Thank you for your support."

Madeleine was crying. Her first friend she had outside the palace had died. Now she was alone with her brother and Elizabeth. She still didn't know how her father felt about her.

It was three hours later. Frederick sat crying next to Cinderella's bed. He told her that he loved her. She laid so peacefully in the bed, as she hadn't known any misery.

"I asked you to stay with me. I love you. I will never love anyone else as I loved you Cinderella."

"I love you to…."

"Cinderella?" Frederick was in shock. He felt her pulse, and her pulse was fine. She was also breathing. Frederick run out of the room and called for a doctor. The duke heard Fredericks scream for a doctor so he hurried to the doctor. Frederick ran back to Cinderella. Cinderella opened her eyes and smiled to Frederick. Frederick realized that she had breathed all that time, but he wouldn't believe it. After she had twitched she was so tired that her body needed sleep.

"Your majesty is everything alright?" The doctor came into the room. He examined Cinderella and he was satisfied.

"You will be alright. She will recover but she need to rest."

"I will take care of that," promised Frederick.

The doctor searched for Elizabeth to tell her the good news. Elizabeth was talking with her sister Katherine. Katherine was also angry with Cinderella's parents. They heard a knock on the door. Both were surprised when the doctor told them that he made a mistake. Elizabeth went to Madeleine's room. But Madeleine wasn't there. Maybe she was in Cinderella's room?

Madeleine was indeed there. She heard the doctor saying that Cinderella was still alive. She spurted to Cinderella and jumped on her bed. Cinderella laughed.

It was three weeks later. Cinderella was doing very well. Frederick and Cinderella fall every day more in love with each other. Katherine became a good friend of Cinderella. But Cinderella was not always happy. She was scared that they would send her back to her stepmother.

"What's the matter" Asked Frederick when he walked with Cinderella in the garden.

"I'm scared for the day that I have to go back to my stepmother. She will hurt me for this. I'm sure."

"No one is going to send you back to your family. Actually Elizabeth took care for that. You will stay with Katherine. Katherine's husband died a few years ago. She has a maid, don't worry, she treats the maid more like a friend than a servant, and she would love to take care of you for the time that is necessary."

"O thank you so much."

"The scout took the custody away from your father and stepmother. They will be treated by court for what they have done to you. It was the decision of the scout when he heard what happened to you."

"I hope they will not end up in prison." Said Cinderella. She knew that is would break her mother's hart when she had lived right now.

"My parents are going to give a ball next month. Would you like to come and stay at my side for the rest of the ball?"

Cinderella smiled happily. "I would love to.

They hugged each other. They watched the sunset in the garden.

**Thank you for all the reviews ****. I really appreciate them. Tips are always welcome. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: The ball

**Chapter 7: The ball**

Cinderella moved to Katherine's house. Katherine's house stood on the ground of the palace. Frederick visited Cinderella every day. They walked in the gardens and held hands.

Elizabeth was nervous for the upcoming ball. It would be one of her first balls as queen. Madeleine kept talking about the ball every day.

Henry was angry with Frederick. He had to choose a bride so he could rule the kingdom with her. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. It was the grand duke.

"Ah Ramses, please do come in. How can I help you?"

"Your majesty we have send all the invitations to every single girl in the kingdom. Does Frederick already know that he has to choose a bride?"

"Very good Ramses. I am going to talk with Frederick about this subject. He is going to choose a bride, otherwise I will put him into a forced marriage. Call Frederick for me."

"Yes your majesty."

Ramses walked to Fredericks room. Frederick was fitting his suit for the ball. After Ramses announcement that his father wanted to talk to him, Frederick walked to his father's office.

"Hallo dad. Ramses said that you wanted to talk with me?"

"Yes Frederick, that is correct. Please take a seat. I would like to ask you a question. Do you know how old I was when I married your mother?"

"Ehm… You were 18 years old."

"Exactly and how old are you?"

"I'm 21 years old." Frederick knew what his father was going to say. He wanted to see him married. They had this conversation earlier.

"I want to see you married. As you know the ball is tomorrow. You are going to choose a bride. Every single girl in the kingdom will be there. If you refuse to choose someone, I will put you into a forced marriage."

"No matter what status she has?"

"Where are you going young man? I don't like the tone into your voice."

"Well you promised my mother that you would allow me to marry someone who I loved. So I want to be sure that IF I choose someone to be my bride than you will accept her as my future bride and wife.

"Hmmm. Under one condition you have to ask her at the ball or the day after."

"Alright."

Henry was surprised that it went al so quickly. He didn't know that Frederick saw Cinderella every day. Henry told Elizabeth about his conversation with Frederick. Elizabeth wasn't happy about the thought that he would put his son into a forced marriage but there was hope…

Frederick run to Katherine's house. Her maid, Anne, answered the door. She let Frederick to the livingroom. Cinderella was in the kitchen making a new recipe with Anne. Cinderella and Anne became close friends. Katherine was reading and she was surprised by the unexpected visitor. Frederick told Katherine what happened. He had to tell Cinderella about his appointment with his father, and that she had to come to the ball. Cinderella wasn't sure anymore because she was scared to see her father and Shannon. The trial would be the day after the ball. Katherine agreed with him.

"Cinderella!"

Cinderella walked to the livingroom. Frederick grasped Cinderella's wrist and dragged her to the garden.

"Wow just take it easy, what are you doing?"

"Don't be scared, I won't harm you. We have to talk Cinderella. I know that you don't want to go to the ball, because you are scared to see your father and Shannon. My father commanded me to choose a bride at the ball, otherwise he will put me into a forced marriage. I love you Cinderella and I don't want to lose you. Please you have to come." Said Frederick scared and he hugged Cinderella.

Cinderella began to cry. She thought about what her father had said to her earlier that day.

_Flashback_

Cinderella was shopping with Katherine. Katherine was fitting her new dress. Suddenly her father end Shannon entered the shop. Her parents took her to a place in the shop where no one could hear them.

"We received an invitation for the ball tomorrow night. Frederick will choose a bride, and you are not allowed to come. If you come then we will kill the prince." They walked away.

Cinderella was too scared to tell anyone what happened. Perhaps they would kill Frederick and she loved him. She couldn't live without him.

_End of flashback_

Cinderella calmed down. She had to make an decision. She was deeply in love with him, but she wanted to see Frederick alive. He was the crown prince.

"I'm sorry Frederick, I won't come to the ball tonight. I'm so sorry."

"But why? I thought that you loved me."

"Please don't make it so difficult." Cinderella run away.

Frederick got dressed for the ball that night. He missed Cinderella. Why would she not come? She was save with Katherine. The guards were informed to keep Shannon and Thomas out Cinderella's area. Frederick locked his door and walked to the ballroom. This was going to be his lost peaceful night.

In the meanwhile Katherine was furious with Cinderella. Cinderella hadn't spoken a word about the reason that she would not enter the ball. She had found true love and now she was not accepting it.

"Cinderella, you are going."

"I can't, people will kill Frederick if they see me at the ball."

O no, the words came out her mouth before she even realized. Katherine calmed down. So she wasn't going to the ball because she was scared that people would kill Frederick. Hmmm… Well those persons were Thomas and Shannon for sure. So they were at the shop, she thought that she heard there voices when she was fitting the dresses, but she couldn't believe it. Pour Cinderella. Well there was a way to get Cinderella to the ball.

"Let me guess, your parents?" Cinderella nodded. Katherine took Cinderella upstairs. She showed Cinderella a dress that she wore when she met her husband. Elizabeth knew this dress, so she would know that it was Cinderella wearing it, because she had the same size. She would inform Frederick, and Cinderella's parents wouldn't recognise her. She would use a little bit make-up, and put up Cinderella's her. When she was finished Cinderella looked so different that even Anne had to look a few times before she recognised Cinderella. She wouldn't have recognised her if she hadn't known that it was Cinderella.

"Frederick was bowing very politely to the girls in the ballroom. The girls were introduced. There was not one who had the same behaviour and kindness as Cinderella. There were many beautiful girls at the ball. But Frederick didn't care about that.

"Miss Anastasia and Drusilla Tremaine…"

"O no, not again." Frederick bowed again. Suddenly he saw a girl with blond hair and a beautiful white dress entering the ballroom. When he came closer he found that the girl looked familiar. He looked in Cinderella's eye's.

"You came" his voice was not more than a whisper.

"Pretend as you don't know me for an hour of two. I will explain it later to you but it is a matter of life and death."

"I will, may I have this dance?"

"It would be an honour."

Cinderella and Frederick danced away. Katherine was satisfied. No one had recognised Cinderella.

Elizabeth walked through the ballroom. She recognised the dress. It was her sister's dress.

"Hello Katherine how are you?"

"Hello Elizabeth. I'm fine thank you. We have a problem."

"A problem?"

Katherine told Elizabeth what happened with Cinderella end why she wouldn't come in the first place. Elizabeth decided to inform the guards immediately.

Unfortunately Thomas had recognised his daughter. He took his knife and Shannon followed him. She would take care of Cinderella when Thomas killed Frederick. Frederick and Cinderella were talking with Ramses when someone grabbed Cinderella.

In the meantime Elizabeth had informed the guards. She was having a conversation with her husband when they heard suddenly a scream. Thomas held the knife for Frederick's nose. Shannon directed her gone to Cinderella.

"Cinderella," Frederick shouted." Thomas wanted to stab Frederick in his chest, but Frederick was quicker and jumped aside. The guards grabbed Thomas, and Frederick hit Shannon from behind. Shannon fell on the floor. The guards arrested also Shannon. Frederick and Cinderella were save again.

"You saved my life." Whispered Cinderella. She held back her tears. Frederick took Cinderella with him to the garden. They said nothing for a while. They were both to shocked to speak.

"Come have a seat." Said Frederick

"I'm so sorry, this was the reason that I wouldn't come."

"I know. Don't blame yourself.

After a few hours they sat on the staircase railing of the castle. Frederick looked into Cinderella's eye's. Cinderella felt butterflies in her stomach. They leaned slowly forward, until their almost made contact with their lips. Frederick kissed Cinderella and she returned his kiss.

Frederick went on one knee. "Cinderella I fall in love with you. I want to spent the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will." Said Cinderella happily.

Frederick lifted Cinderella up swing around with her.

Frederick took Cinderella inside and they walked to Elizabeth and Henry.

"Father, Elizabeth and Madeleine, may I introduce you to my fiancée, Cinderella?

**I'm sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter. Thank you for all your support. I look forward to read new tips and reviews. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8: The marriage announcement

**Chapter 8: The marriage announcement**

It was quiet. Henry didn't know what to say, he should have known that Frederick wanted to marry Cinderella. But it was his responsibility to except Frederick's choice. Elizabeth on the other hand was filled with joy.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for both of you. You will make a wonderful couple together." Madeleine was jumping happily through the ballroom. Henry nodded. "Ramsus call our guests together. I have an announcement to make."

"Yes your majesty." Ramses called the guests together.

"As you all know my first wife queen Alexandra died years ago. My last promise to her was to except the girl who Frederick wanted to marry. It took a while for my son to choose a bride. So I decided to help him. He had to choose a bride tonight otherwise I would force him to marry a foreign princess. Frederick has made his choice. He is going to marry Cinderella. But I will tell you this, I am not satisfied with his decision. Cinderella was a servant for a while, and she does not know how to act like a lady. Frederick I'm ashamed of you."

Cinderella was confused about what she heard. Elizabeth was angry and decided to speak.

"I'm afraid I do not share my husband's opinion. Frederick made a terrific choice. I see a lady her. Yes it is true that her parents treated her like a servant. But she was also mistreated. And my stepson had the courage to help her out this dreadful situation. My husband made a promise to his first wife. I'm convinced that if she was here right now she would be ashamed of you Henry., and so do I. How can you say something like that to your own son. When I met you, I fought that you were a kind and good for others. But was wrong. I married the most arrogant man in the whole world! All I ask to you is to except Frederick's choice. Cinderella is kind and she will be a great queen."

The guests agreed with Elizabeth. They had heard about Cinderella's kindness. Henry however was furious about Elizabeth's speech. She had made a fool of him, and he was the ruler of the kingdom. He decided to give his blessing for the marriage and he offered Cinderella all the help she needed to become a princess. Cinderella and Frederick were thrilled and thanked the king. Their happiness didn't take long.

"I'm glad that you are satisfied about my son's choice. As you know I always keep my promise. I'm sorry how I spoke about my future daughter in law. But to all good things comes an end. The ball is over and I wish you all a good night."

Everyone went home. Cinderella and Frederick talked for a while and Cinderella stayed in Madeleine's room for the night. Cinderella read a few stories for Madeleine. After half an hour both girls fell in sleep.

In the meantime Henry spoke with the judge from court. He wanted to arrest Elizabeth and punish her for speaking against him. Henry got an arrest warrant. They would arrest Elizabeth for incitement against the king.

Prudence, the boss of the maids, woke Cinderella and Madeleine up for breakfast. She was strict but had a good heart.

"Good morning. It is ten o' clock In the morning. Prepare yourself for breakfast."

"Where is Anne?" Asked Madeleine.

"I have no idea. She is crying and she couldn't stop so the king commanded me to wake you up."

"What is going on?"

"Well the entire castle is into a commotion so don't ask me. There are guards everywhere. I think that it has something to do with yesterday evening. Cinderella's parents tried to kill Frederick so I think that is to guarantee his safety. But please hurry up now."

Cinderella and Madeleine were ready for breakfast. In the hallway they met Frederick. Frederick put his arm around Cinderella and smiled.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning," said Cinderella with a smile.

"I love you." He kissed Cinderella before entering the dining room. Elizabeth came also.

"Good morning Henry, did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes dear I have. Please take a seat and join us for breakfast."

The family was in a good mood. But then they heard a knock on the door. The king allowed the person who knocked on the door to enter the room. Soon the room was filled with guards. The judge of the court, Simon MacDonald, stepped forward.

"In the name of the king I came here to arrest you queen Elizabeth Charming. You will be arrested for incitement against the king. Please follow us mam, your trail will take place this afternoon. And so will the trial of your parents miss Cinderella Tremaine. And congratulations for your engagement."

The guards took Elizabeth away to the dungeon. She was also stripped of her title. Madeleine run to Elizabeth but one of the guards stopped her. Cinderella and Frederick were to shocked to say something. Frederick only thought was: Is my father completely crazy? Than his father spoke:

"This is a warning for the entire kingdom. Frederick when Cinderella speaks against you, you can do the same thing as I have done to Elizabeth today. You can't do this to your children, and I can't do this to your fiancée. Our subjects must know that the king is the ruler of the kingdom."

"Are you completely out of your mind? Thirst this is against the law. Secondly your acting like a rotten teenager. How can you do this to her and to us? We had finely a mother, she is kind and she made you to a better person. Well it didn't take long. I'm sorry dad but I have to inform your brother. He stepped away for you because he knew that he couldn't receive children. He knew that after his death you would be king, and when you passed away I will. He can still claim the throne when you ruining the kingdom." With these words Frederick walked away and he took Cinderella and Madeleine with him. His uncle named Edward Charming lived a few miles away. He was two years older than his brother Henry Charming.

Frederick and Cinderella took the horses. Madeleine sat with Cinderella on one horse. After a few miles they arrived at Edwards estate. The guards recognised Frederick and they opened the gates. Frederick and Cinderella took their horses to the stables. They walked back to the main entrance. Frederick spoke to one of the servants, Lilly.

"Hallo Lilly, could you bring us to my uncle please?"

"Of course, your majesty."

Lilly walked to the library. She knocked on the door and entered the room. She led Frederick, Cinderella and Madeleine into the room. Edward was having tea and reading a book. He smiled when he saw that it was Frederick.

"My dear nephew. It is a pleasure to see you again. I saw you a month ago. And…" He was silent when he saw Cinderella.

"She is my fiancée." Said Frederick and he laid his arm around her shoulders.

"You are going to marry? Congratulations I'm glad to her that your father excepted Cinderella as your bride. He wanted to put your into a forced marriage. Well glad he didn't. And Madeleine, I'm happy to see you again. You have grown a lot. How is your father Frederick? Would you like a cup of tea?

"A cup of tea sounds good, uncle. But I'm afraid that I have bad news. Very bad new… It is about my father."

Edward gave Cinderella, Frederick and Madeleine their tea. He looked worried.

"What is going on?"

"Father is ruining the kingdom. He doesn't pay attention to the laws and he arrested our stepmother Elizabeth this morning. Ramses told me that the kingdom is in an economic crisis. I heard this yesterday."

Edward was confused. He had always been scared that something like this would happen someday. He knew what this meant. He had to take the crown, which was his right, and Frederick would be the crown prince. Edward decided to dismiss Henry from his duty this afternoon. He would take care of the wedding. Henry had to treated by court for the crimes he had commit.

Frederick, Cinderella and Madeleine had to stay at Edward's estate for their own safety. Edward didn't trust his brother. Madeleine played with Lilly and Frederick and Cinderella stood in the library.

Cinderella was scared but Frederick made her feel safe.

"Nothing can happen. I promise." Frederick held Cinderella into his arms for a long time. In the meanwhile Edward was setting thing write.

Thank you for the tips and reviews. I am working on my grammar, but I'm afraid there are still a few errors. So if you see one… please tell me so I can learn from them. Other tips are always welcome. Please review.


End file.
